


Stop and Go

by SirCumference



Series: Smutshots by SirCumference [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Week 2020, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Wholesome Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirCumference/pseuds/SirCumference
Summary: Keith likes being told what to do. Lance likes being mean. It's all in good fun.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smutshots by SirCumference [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Stop and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingTypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingTypewriter/gifts).



> This is for day 1 of Bottom Keith week. The prompt is edging! Hope this fic edges you ;)
> 
> I've never written trans Keith before, and I hope this does him justice. 
> 
> This is also completely un-beta'ed and barely edited. I wrote it high and am only coming down now, lol. Regardless, writing spur of the moment stories is a special kind of fun. 
> 
> CW for some afab language (the word "folds," I used amab language throughout the rest.)

One of the weird things about their relationship is that they kind of got less kinky over time. Hell, Lance met Keith at a literal dungeon, so that kinda set the mood. After many months of knowing one another and dating and doing all the couple things that lead to a whole settled routine, tying each other with ropes every week kind of just stopped being a thing. Which is really fine! Lance loves that they’re kind of more of an old couple now. 

Thing is, the kink was still at the core of their relationship. It was the first hobby they bonded over, hell. So while that fateful night where Lance approached Keith (who was silently sitting at the snack bar in a hoodie) and said “Hi, I’m Lance. I like ropes” is super far away at this point, that same energy is in the background every time they have sex. 

Sure, they might not get the ropes out often. And yeah, they might not be taking out the nipple clamps, or the blindfolds, or the paddles, or the candles. Still, one of them is still in total control. And the other is completely _gone_.

They switch a lot. It’s kind of their thing. This time, it’s Lance who’s got Keith completely at his mercy. He may not be using anything but his words and his right hand, but he has Keith wrapped around his finger. 

He’s lying on his back, knees propped up and feet planted on the mattress, one hand on his dick, moving in circles. Lance has a couple fingers in his ass, a thumb pressing just above it. The rest of him is relaxed, reclined on his side and looking completely unbothered as he gently strokes his own dick and stares Keith down eye-to-eye. 

“Stop.”

Keith stops, his hand freezing and shakily removing itself until it’s hovering an inch away from his lower body. He’s still staring into Lance’s eyes, almost looking like he’s trying not to blink, his eyes wide and mouth tight. They hadn’t talked about what they’d be doing, really. This was sort of just a “let’s jack off together and call it a night” thing. But as usual, things went down the route they always do, and one of them ends up a total sub.

It sounds funny, but it’s totally accurate. Seriously! Keith is literally waiting for Lance to tell him to start masturbating again. This is literally Lance’s dream come true, fuck! He gets to be kind of a dick, and his partner gets to love it. 

“You’re so desperate,” Lance says, putting on a heavy air of condescension. “You love being a little bitch, don’t you?”

Keith literally whines. His finger twitches, almost back at his dick again, but he bites his lip and doesn’t break his gaze. Lance can tell how swollen and sensitive he is down there, something that happens every time Lance tops. 

Lance lazily pushes his fingers in a little further, though there isn’t anywhere else he can really go. He feels Keith clench around him as he sighs, still holding his steadfast gaze. 

“Go,” Lance says, almost bored. He’s definitely not bored, it’s just… y’know, part of the act. It doesn’t feel like an act in the moment, though. It feels completely natural. Like this is exactly how they should be doing things. 

Keith cants himself a bit on Lance’s fingers, exhaling as his hand returns to his dick, stroking wet circles all over himself. He looks completely blissed out, chin jutting up and mouth parting, eyes closing with the faintest hint of his irises rolling back in his head. Lance stares, hard as a fucking rock and completely transfixed, a rippling wave of pleasure rolling through his entire body. He’s not even stroking himself anymore, no — that’s not the point of any of this. The point is that Keith is completely his. To do whatever he wants with. 

“Whatever he wants,” in this case, is literally just continuing to degrade him and tell him what to do. To make Keith make himself come so hard because Lance edged him to the oblivion. 

Keith’s movements are getting a little more jerky and his hips bucking at a now rhythmic pace. His eyes are shut tight, his mouth parted further. 

“You love this, don’t you, you little slut?” 

Keith makes a noise halfway between a cry and a moan. 

“You gonna be a good boy?”

His eyes shut even further, jaw clenching. Keith nods his head, frantic. He’s close — Lance can tell because he’s seen him get there tons of times at this point. Honestly, he looks so good, this is a great place to —

“Stop.”

Keith actually cries a little, this time. He whines, pushes his butt back onto the mattress, and lifts his hand with great difficulty. And then he does the thing. 

His head relaxes completely, turns to the side to face Lance, and his eyes open. His face is completely relaxed, staring right into Lance’s soul and completely hanging on his every word. 

“Wow,” Lance breathes, though he wills himself back into mean dick mode to keep Keith in the zone. “You did so good, baby. Didn’t think you’d be so good, I can tell you wanna come so bad.”

“Mmhmm,” Keith whines, unblinking. His hand twitches, hovering over his crotch.

“Look at you, you’re totally at my mercy. You want to touch yourself and you can’t.”

“Mmmmph,” Keith groans again, his jaw clenching even tighter. Lance leans forward and bites his neck, hard, as he pushes his fingers in as far as he can go. This time, Keith screams. 

He moves down to his tattooed chest, licking the barely detectable scars around Keith’s nipples and sucking. He then moves slightly to the side and sucks harder, knowing Keith is more sensitive further away from his scars. It leaves a bruise. 

Keith pins his own hand to the mattress, its fingers still wet. He’s trying so hard, Lance can totally tell. He almost feels bad — they’ve been at this for probably the better part of a half hour. 

Still, he’s not done. Far from it. 

“I’m going to ruin you.” He looks Keith up and down, lingering, before letting their eyes meet again. “Go.”

Keith is stroking his dick in an instant, moaning already. 

“Stop.”

Keith freezes, looking back at Lance, eyes completely wild and desperate. His hand didn’t leave his dick this time, it’s just frozen there, pressing hard. 

“Nuh, uh,” Lance tuts. Keith takes it away without hesitation. “You don’t deserve to come yet.”

“FFFUCK!”

He’s screaming before Lance can even finish his sentence. Keith is staring at him again, eyes totally desperate and shaking, sweat sticking his loose hairs to his forehead. Lance crooks his fingers a little upward, pushes his thumb against his folds, and bites his teeth down on Keith’s jaw, hard. 

He can taste the salt from his boyfriend’s tears, trickling down his cheeks. 

Lance pulls back. “Go.”

Keith cries when he starts up again, moaning with every stroke. It doesn’t take him all that long this time before his hips are spasming and his ass is clenching around Lance. His mouth is open in a distinct “o” and his eyes are shut, taut. 

He comes for what could be fifteen, twenty seconds. Lance isn’t keeping count. But he’s well aware of how transfixed he is, feeling every wave of pleasure shaking through Keith in his own bones. It’s a different kind of release for him, but release nonetheless. Because watching Keith come that hard is a sign Lance did his job fucking right. 

He pulls out his fingers and makes himself come in barely any time at all, come spilling over his fingers while Keith watches, completely enraptured. When they’re both done, they look at one another — breaths synching up as a means of bringing themselves back down to earth. 

“Good?” Lance asks, finally. His tone is completely different — no more mean dick. Just regular Lance. 

“Holy shit,” Keith laughs a little. He runs a hand down his face. “You’re fucking amazing. 

“No, you. Keith, that was so hot, you’re a genius.”

“I didn’t do anything,” his boyfriend laughs again. He still sounds a little shaky, but it’s definitely him in there. 

So, yeah. They don’t do kink stuff like they used to, really. At least, not with the same amount of production value. It’s not like they never will, they’re just taking a break, is all. He’s not in any rush, because this —

This — 

Is more than he could have ever dreamed of. Not only does he get to see Keith all torn apart and destroyed by only Lance’s words, he gets to see Keith just as he is, lying in his bed, smiling all goofy and laughing right after being edged so hard he cried, his tears barely dry. 

This is the man he loves. And Lance can’t wait to make him cry all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I literally wrote this out of nowhere. I spent my night making tomato sauce for pasta, getting high, making KD because my tomato sauce wasn't going to be ready before I was hungry, and then writing this in a few sprints with [Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingTypewriter/pseuds/BleedingTypewriter). 
> 
> Kris also posted a smut thread on their [twitter](https://twitter.com/BleedingType). It's SPICY. Read it!
> 
> It's nice to write smut out of nowhere. Maybe I will do this more often....
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
